


Only an Earp!

by marsmac



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Next Generation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmac/pseuds/marsmac
Summary: Wyatt Xavier Earp-Haught and John Henry Holliday Jr. are the best of friends, the closest cousins and just about the perfect partners in crime when it comes to the classrooms of Purgatory Elementary. Where one goes, the other one will most certainly follow, whether it's out into the hall for disrupting class, to the principal's office for detention, or even meeting with the Sheriff!





	Only an Earp!

**Author's Note:**

> With all the recent developments in season two storyline, I was feeling very kid-fic! I present to you, the first look into a brand new generation of Earps, Haughts and Holliday's. This will be followed up with plenty more to come, but for now, enjoy this fluffy little snippet of our favourite characters as parents, and what I hope will be your favourite next generation children. Should be relatively spoiler free, this takes place a good many years after anywhere we are in the show and has very little to do with plot.

John Henry Holliday Jr., was **not** the kind of child who enjoyed getting himself into mischief. His idea of breaking the rules was when he stayed up past his bedtime reading a book with his flashlight on under the covers, or giving his little sister two cookies instead of only one like his Ma told him. He studied for hours in order to get good grades, he brushed his teeth three times a day and exhibited far more Aunt Waverly-like behaviour than either one of his actual parents. He wasn't mouthy, or daring, and he didn't like chaos. He only had one problem in his quiet uneventful life.

That problem's name, was Wyatt Xavier Earp-Haught. He was eight years old and the bane of John Henry Jr's existence.

Don't get it wrong, John Henry Jr loved his cousin Wyatt dearly. There was nobody in the family that he adored more, not Wyatt's sisters, not his own sister, not even his Aunties. The only person who even held a candle to Wyatt was his Mama, but even then, he would choose hanging out with Wyatt over Mama every day of the week. The two of them were the only boys in the family apart from Daddy, and they clung to each other for a breathe of fresh air from all the girls. The two were thick as thieves and their bond was pretty much unbreakable.

But... Wyatt was absolutely everything that John Henry Jr wasn't.

Where J.H. had the ability to sit still for hours doing something quiet, Wyatt wasn't happy unless his voice broke through the sound barrier. The younger boy had absolutely no patience, and he wasn't particularly good at calming himself down. He moved at the pace of a hummingbird, and talked a mile a minute. He was opinionated, determined, and fiercely protective. He was also fantastic at getting not only himself, but his older cousin into massive amounts of trouble. It wasn't necessarily that he was bad or anything, on the contrary he was a very sweet boy and loved very deeply, there was just a knack that Wyatt had for orchestrating bad ideas and following them through to the end.

That was what had led Wyatt and John Henry Jr into their particular predicament, a very bad idea, and had poor J.H. wishing he didn't always have to listen to Wyatt. The two of them had been leaving the school to go home, when Wyatt pulled his older cousin into the janitors closet. Before he could even protest, Wyatt had burst into a super secret spy mission that the two of them just _had_ to go on. It was simple! Wyatt had exclaimed, all they were going to do was break into their classroom and hide under the teachers desk to find out if Ms. Ebney was in cahoots with the evil janitor.

John Henry thought it was ridiculous. He knew that Ms. Ebney was a good teacher, but he also knew that it was downright impossible to convince Wyatt against something once he made his mind up. And he had made his mind up the moment that Samantha Nedley had found him at recess and begged him to get her phone back after their teacher had confiscated it. Wyatt had then convinced himself that their teacher was evil for stealing Sammy's phone, and that she must be working with other evil doers because what other reason would she have for taking a phone and not giving it back... John Henry knew better that it was because Sammy wasn't supposed to have a phone in class, or at all, but convincing Wyatt was futile.

The moment the wave of students passed by, Wyatt sprang into action, grabbing his bestfriend's arm and ducking into their classroom together. "Wyatt... I don't think this is a good id- ack!" John Henry was interrupted by a sharp elbow into his stomach as Wyatt smacked him to keep him quiet before the tiny spitfire threw them both underneath their teacher's desk. The two boys curled up together, tucking their legs underneath them just in time as the door to the classroom swung open and two voices could be heard accompanying footsteps into the room.

The first voice sounding out was that of their teacher, which wasn't a big surprise to John Henry as it was her classroom afterall, the words that followed though had his head spinning at the convenience that she was actually talking about the _exact_ subject the two young boys were here to explore. "I feel really bad about taking Samantha's phone, but it needed to be done." Talk about an extreme coincidence.

"Yeah, well kids these days don't understand the danger these things can cause." A gruff voice followed hers, and it didn't take Wyatt or John Henry long to piece together that it belonged to the school's rough around the edges and extremely surly custodian Mr. Warrick. The two boys shared an incredulous look; Wyatt, because he was actually right (in his mind) about Ms. Ebney being a cohort of Mr. Warrick, and John Henry, because he couldn't believe that Wyatt was right about Ms. Ebney being a cohort of Mr. Warrick. "You made the right decision, sweetheart."

John Henry's eyebrows furrowed for a second in realization before a "I just want all of these kids to be mindful of their technology, thanks Dad." quickly confirmed what he thought he knew and had Wyatt clueing in rapidly and alarmingly over the words that left his teacher's mouth.

The gasp that followed Wyatt's epiphany was so loud and abrupt, that John Henry couldn't stop Wyatt before a pair of heavy steps were upon them.

* * *

"You know, baby girl, I never thought I'd ever be able to say this... but your son is a bad influence." Wynonna teased as she walked the halls of the station towards the sheriff's office, a sparkle in her eye at the indignant huff that Waverly retorted with, before the annoyed look on her face faded to just plain concern. She wrung her hands, Wynonna noticed, and paled a little. Wynonna felt just slightly awful about it, she had at least expected that ~~if~~ when she had children, that they would be just as troublemaking as she was, frequent trips to the police department were to be expected.

Not for Waverly though. 

With how sweet and good her little sister had been growing up, Wynonna knew the last place she had expected her son to end up was in police custody. Especially not time and time again. However, her nephew seemed to continuously surprise both of his mothers.

Infact, he surprised the whole Earp-Haught-Holliday clan with the kind of mischief he seemed to always get into. Wynonna herself had never expected it even. I mean, with Wesley, there was a bit of sass and trouble-making, same could be said for Wicklan, mischief seemed to have skipped over Whitney entirely, but when it came to Wyatt, he put everyone to shame on how very... Wynonna he was.

She could see the two boys' feet dangling from the sheriff's desk before they even got into the office, Wynonna holding in a laugh when the loud yell of "Wyatt Xavier Earp-Haught!" had one pair of feet stop mid-dangle and begin to tremble, whereas the other set dangled more freely. 

You could tell which kid was truly afraid of the consequences in store, and which one was, well, not her little boy. John Henry froze up and even by the time she and Waverly made it into the office, he still couldn't look anywhere but his feet in both shame and fear. Wyatt only looked extremely pleased with himself, despite the two angry looking faces of the other adults in the room as well as his own mother. Nicole however, much like Wynonna, had an almost amused look on her face as young Wyatt broke into a grin at the sight of his Mama and started chattering excitedly. 

"Mama! We solved a mystery, me and J.H., Ms. Ebney stole Sammy's phone and was gonna give it to Mr. Warrick cause he's her Dad!"

"I did not steal it, I confiscated it from her because she was on an app she shouldn't have been."

"You told him that he was right about making you take it from her! Stealing isn't nice, y'know, Ms. Ebney!"

"It was the right decision because I didn't want her talking to strangers-"

"So you stole her phone! And you were gonna give it to Mr. Warrick because he's evil and you are too!"

"Wyatt!" Nicole barked, shooting her son the look that only mother's can seem to perfect, and effectively shutting him up for a moment before she turned to Waverly, a small smirk on her face as she explained what their son and his cousin had been caught doing. "Our son, seemed to think it was a good idea, to sneak into his classroom after school and hide under the teacher's desk so he could eavesdrop on her private conversation."

Wynonna's face went red with laughter, mirroring just how pink Nicole's was slightly turning, and she refrained from looking at her sister-in-law, knowing that they would break if they kept staring. "When they found him, and tried to get him out from under the desk, he started kicking and punching, all while screaming 'tacos are tasty' and trying to get away."

In that moment, Wynonna snorted, unable to control herself any longer. Waverly shot her a look of death before Nicole suddenly started laughing too. The two older women held onto eachother as the peals of laughter erupted, and both Ms. Ebney and Mr. Warrick left the room in shock and anger with a very apologetic Waverly trying to follow them out, glaring at her wife and sister in anger and disgust at their lack of tact.

The next minute has Waverly calling for Wyatt and John Henry to come with her, leaving Wynonna and Nicole in the office still giggling to eachother. "They're third graders, what did they think I was gonna do, arrest them?!" Nicole snorts, holding onto her desk for a second before sliding down the back of it and landing on the floor. "They didn't even do anything illegal, the door was unlocked!"

Wynonna joins her barely seconds later, eyes watering from laughing-too-hard tears. "Tacos are tasty!"

The two ladies erupt into giggles again, taking a whooping five minutes to calm down and ensure that Waverly had left with the little ones before finally managing to stop laughing, them holding their sides in almost identical manners before a very tired and sore-throated from howling in laughter Wynonna whispers out with the hint of a smile on her face. "You know we're going to have to get them a different teacher now, right?"

"Yeah, there's no way they can go back to Ms. Ebney's classroom."

"You also know that after that, you're totally sleeping on the couch tonight, right?"

"I pretty much counted on that."

"... Your kid is pretty damn awesome, Haught."

"Hell yes he is."


End file.
